un fin de semana lleno de sentimientos
by lilibel.kazune
Summary: Sakura ,una chica de 17 años tendrá un fin de semana muy extraño a su parecer acompañado de sentimientos apasionados junto con su gran amor desde octavo grado shaoran un chico hermoso ,el cual ella lo considera como un idiota ,y trata de no caer nuevamente en sus encantos lo cual se le hace imposible .entren y lean si lo que buscan es pasión entre estos dos p. cada dia
1. Chapter 1

**CCS no es de mi propiedad sino de las grandiosas CLAMP,en cambio la historia en su totalidad si es mía .**

 **Ahora sin mas que decir a LEER!**

 **Cap1 .dolor ,arrepentimiento ,y amor**

Estaba llegando al punto de encuentro ,era un lugar bastante amplio y aun no había casi nadie .De mi grupo al parecer solo estábamos Marcos y yo ,y pensar que venia matándome por no llegar tarde .Me dirigí hasta donde Marcos con la maleta a rastras ,tenia mucho sueño, y como no esperarlo si son las 4:00 de la madrugada ,lo único bueno de este concurso es que al menos no tendré que ir a clases hoy ,y que tendré unas mini vacaciones aunque tenga que andar con varias reglas encima .

-buenos días Marcos-digo bostezando y sentándome en un muro que se encontraba allí

-buenos días Sak. como has amanecido hoy -dice con esa sonrisa que siempre me dedica y me hace sentir nauseas ,marcos ha sido mi amigo desde séptimo grado de básica ,y desde entonces no se me ha despegado ,salí del colegio luego de terminar séptimo ,pero volví cuando pase a primero de media ,desde ese instante he sido ,de una forma muy extraña, acosada por el ,pero para colmo soy de las personas que saben disimular muy bien las cosas y el nunca se ha percatado de lo incomoda que me sienta a su lado,tal vez deba de ser actriz ,después de todo llevo cuatro años seguidos en esa tarea .

-bien ,en lo que se puede decir ,no he dormido nada -digo bostezando nuevamente ,justo cuando iba a contestar con algunas de sus cursis y enfermizas frases ,aparece una de mis compañeras y la llamo inmediatamente para no darle tiempo a que hable -Yann !-grito para que nos vea ella nos saluda con la mano y se acerca a nosotros y saluda ,luego hablamos sobre el concurso en el que participaríamos y sobre la coordinación y los demás chicos que faltaban ,en eso veo a unas amigas que se encuentran en otro instituto

-vengo en unos minutos -digo alejándome de mi grupo ,me acerco por detrás a una de ellas, le cubro los ojos con mis manos y les hago seña a las demás para que no digan nada -adivina quien soy -le digo al borde de la risa

-quee!,pero si no veo nada ,como quieres que adivine -me dice ella

-adivinando ,como mas

-aggg bien , a ver mmmmmmm,Rika ?

-yo estoy aquí en frente así que nop

-bien ,mmm Tomoyo ?

-nop yo estoy con Rika -se defiende Tomi ,como amo a esa chica

-ayyyyyy ,pues me rindo -dice haciendo un puchero ,le destapo los ojos y ella se da la vuelta ,dura unos segundos en adaptar los ojos a la claridad de los faros que nos iluminan,cuando lo logra grita como si hubiera visto al mismísimo William Trevi y me abraza casi dejándome sin aire

-Ay...Aylin me dejas sin aire -digo tratando de zafarme

-lo siento Sakura pero es que hayyyyy ,que no puede ser estas aquí ,pensé que los que participarían serian los de la mañana-dice separándose de mi

-si ,iban a ser ellos pero ninguna de sus chicas les gusta este tipo de cosas y los chicos no están en buenas condiciones físicas -digo sonriéndole

-ayyy ,acaso solo la vas a saludar a ella -dice Rika acercándose a mi

-claro que no -digo abrazándola ,luego abrase a mi gran amiga Tomoyo ,luego a Yary quien es otra de mis amigas locas y cuando pensé que eran todos aparece el gran hijo de su bendita madre ,tenia que venir el también ,pero como la gran actriz que soy y para no demostrar debilidad lo mire

-que no me piensas saludarme a mi -me dice con esa galantería característica en el

-como piensas Shaoran ,no me lo perdonaría -digo sonriendo acercándome a el y abrazándolo un poco nerviosa ,por su olor tan varonil que me inunda al tenerlo tan cerca

-nerviosa?-me susurra en el oído , lo que me hace subir todos los colores al rostro , y separarme de el rápidamente

\- de su grupo son solo ustedes ?-les pregunte para desviar el tema ,haciendo como si no lo escuche

-pues si ,y del tuyo son solo ustedes tres -dice Tomoyo señalando a los demás

-nop ,somos siete ,pero al parecer esto de levantarse temprano les va tan mal como a mi -dije sonriendo nerviosamente -por que no los presento ,quieren ?

-claroooo!,como decir que no a eso ,quiero ver como te tratan esos amigos tuyos con los que tantos problemas tienes -dice Aylin ,yo le hago señas de que no diga nada mas

-bien ,vamos entonces -todos me siguen incluso el idiota ese de Shaoran ,cuando llegamos los presento a todos ,mientras los presento aparece Sonomi y Eriol y también los presento, cuando presento a Shaoran no se porque pero me dio mala espina

-así que tu eres Shaoran -dice marcos lo que me hace estar alerta pero las grandes amigas que siempre vienen con sus preguntas en momentos inoportunos llegan al ataque

-que es eso de que "así que tu eres Shaoran"-me susurra Yary lo que hace que me recorra un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo

-luego les cuento -les digo como respuesta ,pero las muy desesperadas halan de mi y me llevan a un lugar apartado donde hay un banco ,me siento y en eso comienzan sus preguntas

-Sakura que fue lo que hiciste -pregunta Tomoyo

-ayyy no me digas que metiste la pata de nuevo -dice Rika

-no lo hiciste o si -dice Aylin

-contesta mujer !-dice Yary

-ya ya ya ,una ala vez ,que me vuelven loca si ?, bueno ,si puede que halla metido la pata -digo mirando hacia otro lado

-lo sabia ,ya sabia yo que habías hecho algo - dice Tomoyo ,con ese aire de sabiduría que siempre carga

-se puede saber que hiciste -pregunta Rika

-bu...bueno lo que sucede es que esto...pues ustedes saben que he intentado de todo para que marcos se desencante conmigo y pues en uno de mis intentos ,puede que le haya dicho que me gustaba alguien ,y la primera persona que se me vino a la mente fue Shaoran- digo nerviosa

-y que no podías buscar otra persona ,tenia que ser la verdadera-inquiere Aylin

-y tu que sabes si de verdad estoy enamorada de el -le digo en reproche

-ay Sakurita que idiotas no somos...-dice Yary ,pero justo cuando iba a decir algo mas ,se escucha un jaleo de donde están los demás lo que nos alarma ,corrimos rápidamente hacia ellos y con lo que me encuentro es nada mas y nada menos que con Shaoran y marcos peleando ,les grito en advertencia y ambos se separan rápidamente

-se puede saber que demonios pasa aquí-inquiero enojada

-pues aquí que tu galán,dice que sabe mas de ti ,que yo -dice marcos lo que me asombra un poco pero luego vuelvo a la realidad

-me importa un carajo porque pelearan ,contigo ya hablare luego-digo señalando a marcos -y tu y yo hablaremos justo ahora ,porque no puede ser que por esa maldita cosa se pusieran a pelear -digo tirando de el por el brazo hacia un lugar apartado ,cuando paro lo suelto y el me mira con una ceja alzada y dice

-no me digas que piensas violarme -dice con ese aire de superioridad que siempre tiene en frente de mi

-seras idiota ,por que se supone que estaban peleando -le pregunto enojada

-uuyyy ,tranquilízate fiera

-fi..fiera te estas volviendo loco o que no ves lo que casi cau...-no pude seguir ya que el me tenia acorralada entre sus brazos y mis labios aprisionados con los suyos ,diosss siento que me derrito ,por alguna razón le correspondí y el beso iba subiendo de intensidad ,era apasionado y sentía un calor insoportable recorrer todo mi cuerpo ,en eso se separa de mi ,me mira fijamente a los ojos y luego sonríe ,esa sonrisa que tanto me encanta ,que junto con sus ojos ambarinos ,parece un ángel caído del cielo

-ya estas mejor ,o tengo que volver a besarte para tranquilizarte -dice con un tono de voz melosa,yo solo niego con la cabeza ,me he quedado en shock , no puedo creer lo que ha hecho -bien ,lo que paso ,señorita dramática ,solo fue una pequeña discusión ,que el mismo empezó , por alguna razón ha dicho que te tengo loca por mi , y que no sabe que es lo que ves en mi ,porque el me asegura de que el te conoce mas que yo

-que el que-digo inquieta ,tratando de zafarme de su agarre

-lo que has escuchado ,aunque puede que algo de lo que ha dicho sea cierto

-de que hablas -digo dando por perdido el hecho de hacer que me suelte , el es mucho mas fuerte que yo y tengo que admitirlo

-de que yo aun te gusto

-por favor ,es algo que invente para que me dejara en paz -digo tratando de no darle tanta importancia

-a si -inquiere el con una ceja alzada

-si -le digo firmemente

-bien ,entonces si en el camino ,te sientas a mi lado los dos solo en un mismo asiento ,no te importara, ni te pondrías nerviosa o incomoda¿cierto?-si sera maldito

-no -digo aun mas firme para que no se note mi nerviosismo

-bien ,entonces te sentaras conmigo ,y no se hable mas -dice dejándome libre de su agarre

-bien ,ahora si me disculpas debo arreglar algo -digo ,corriendo hacia donde las chicas las cuales me miraban con una mirada picara

-y ,que sucedió -inquiere Tomoyo emocionada

-no es nada importante ,solo que el cree que yo sigo enamorada de el y se ha inventado la cosa mas estúpida para desmentir eso-digo como si no fuera algo del otro mundo

-yyyy,cual es esa forma -pregunta intrigada Sonomi

-pues que me siente junto a el en el autobús ,es como si no se le ocurriera algo mas -digo de forma que pareciera que estoy ofendida

-y aceptaste -dice Rika

-si porque -digo confundida ya que todas me miran con una cara de preocupación

-Sakura ,has metido la pata nuevamente ,estas en serios problemas-dice Aylin

-y muy pero muy graves-dice Yary

-ehhh , y porque

-pues es que si ha hecho eso ,intentara de todas formas hacer que le demuestres tus verdaderos sentimientos y aquí todas sabemos cuales son -dice Tomoyo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

-que tan obvia soy

-si!-responden todas al unisono

-aggggg,me quiero volver loca ,maldito sea el día en que comencé a ser tan idiota -digo desesperada

-primero ,ya eres loca esa petición esta concedida desde hace mucho y segundo ,no lo puedes maldecir ya que puede que eso sea el día en que naciste o el día en que lo conociste -dice Sonomi

-pero que mierda he hecho -digo inquieta

-la cosa mas estúpida de tu vida eso seguro ,pero ya no puedes hacer nada ,mas que sentarte a su lado y dejar que todas sus consecuencias caigan en ti -dice Rika

-si si ya lose -suspiro , abro el bolso que cargo desde hace un rato ,de ahí saco un chocolate -quieren -les fresco

-claro!-dice todas al unisono ,lo que me causa mucha risa ,somos unas locas adictas al chocolate .seguimos hablando de cosas triviales en lo que esperábamos el autobús ,en eso se nos une Naoko y Meiling, las que faltaban de mi grupo, y empezó unos de los temas que mas odio ,las compras.

en lo que ellas hablaban de eso yo me sumergía mas y mas en mis pensamientos ,y pensar que hoy es viernes y tendré que verlo durante tres días seguidos ,mi suerte no puede ir de mal en peor .

 **...**

 **bueno aquí les traigo el primer cap. de este fic el cual desde el próximo cap en adelante sera lemon ,así que a quien no le agrada este genero es recomendable no seguir leyendo ,ya están advertidos .espero que les haya gustado ,este fic no sera tan largo ya que se enfoca en un fin de semana ,pero si estará cargado de mucha pasión ,si saben de que hablo.**

 **ATT:lili-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**CCS no es de mi propiedad sino de las grandiosas CLAMP ,en cambio la historia es mía en toda su totalidad .**

 **Ahora sin mas que decir a LEER!**

 **Cap.2Desistir**

 _"menudo lio en el que encuentro"_ estaba pensando mientras la encarga de organizarnos estaba hablando ,no se de que cosa, pero ya luego me enteraría,por ahora solo tengo que pensar en algo para poder sobrevivir durante este viaje .cuando doy por perdido la búsqueda de una solución para mi problema noto que la orientadora ha acabado de hablar y veo a varios grupos de chicos de otros institutos subir al autobús y escucho a marcos hablarme .

-bien ,parece que no prestaste mucha atención a la orientadora -dice con esa vos tan melosa y preocupante que tanto odio ,odio que se preocupen por mi y que me lleven tan pendiente

-yo diría que no presto nada de atención -dice Eriol ,el maldito amigo que se da cuenta de todo y el único entre mis amigos que conoce mi verdadera personalidad ,es bastante perspicaz y audaz ,y eso junto con su físico lo hace uno de los chicos mas guapos de mi instituto .

-no ,solo es por el sueño no se preocupen -digo para que Eriol no siga indagando mas

-si eso debe de ser marcos-dice Eriol entendiendo mi indirecta

-mmmmm,esta bien -dice no muy convencido

-uyyyy,Sakurita mira quien viene -dice Sonomi apuntando hacia donde el idiota que se acercaba a nosotros

-Te deseo mucha suerte porque la necesitaras -comenta Meiling lo cual hace reír a todos menos a marcos que no sabe la situación ,lo que lo hace aun mas gracioso y me contagio de las risas de los demás

-de que se ríen-pregunta el pobre

-no es nada ,no te preocupes -digo para que no se sienta tan excluido

-¿lista ?,ya tenemos que subir al autobús-dice el tarado agarrándome de la cintura " _ahora que trama el idiota "_

-si -digo para no dar mas charla pero justo el idiota que me ha causado este problema con su gran bocota habla

-acaso ustedes se sentaran juntos -pregunta el menso ,pero justo cuando yo le iba a responder el tarado se me adelanta

-pues claro ,hay algún problema con que me siente junto a mi novia -al decir eso me dejo descolocada ,pero tuve que reponerme rápidamente si no quería que se pusieran a pelear en serio

-bueno sera mejor que subamos o se atrasara el autobús y recuerde que debemos llegar temprano -digo tomando del brazo a Shaoran ,para hacer que camine hacia el autobús .ya sentados dentro y apartados de los demás.

-bien señor estropea todo ,ya que ahora te has declarado como mi supuesto novio tendrás que actuar como tal durante el viaje -digo firmemente sacando de mi bolso mi celular y los auriculares

-vaya ,y yo que pensé que te enojarías -dice de una manera extremadamente calmada

-seras ... si estoy enojada idiota ,solo utilizare tu maldita broma de mierda a mi favor entendido -digo irritada

-bien bien ,no tienes que ponerte así cielo ,es malo para tu salud -dice riendo " _que lo mato ahora mismo al maldito "_

-ya que te pasaras por mi novio ,debes saber una o dos cosas mas que los demás

-tu dirás señorita -dice relajado

-bien -suspiro ,porque sino lo mato en frente de todos -me encantan los dulces ,los videojuego y el anime en especial Gore ,me gusta dibujar y aprender idiomas por lo que se japones ,español,ingles francés y estoy aprendiendo alemán ,odio a las personas egocéntricas ,y que se crean el centro del mundo ,me encantan las artes marciales por lo que se kárate ,judo y taekwondo ,y el ballet y por ultimo no tengo ningún artista o música favorita ,¿entendiste todo?

-puessss,eso creo ,tienes unos gustos muy peculiares pequeña

-bien ,ahora si me disculpas dormiré un rato -digo colocándome los auriculares y dando play a la lista de reproducción que tengo en el celular .no se cuanto tiempo dormí ,pero cuando desperté me encontraba recostada en los pies de Shaoran,mire nerviosa su rostro , el solo me sonrió, me pare de sus piernas ,y me acomode en el asiento .

-vaya que duermes mucho -dice tranquilamente

-no es mi culpa que me tuviera que despertar a las 3:00 de la mañana para no llegar tarde-digo asiendo un puchero y por alguna razón eso le causa gracia

-por que haces eso ,pareces una niña de 5 años -dice entre risas

-no te burles -digo ofendida

-esta bien ,pero es que te queda muy adorable

-estas loco -digo volteando a ver el paisaje por la ventana

-vamos no seas tan amargada -me susurra al oído ,lo que hace me de escalofríos

-pero que dices-y comienza a hacerme cosquillas -es...espera no para ,por favor-digo riendo como loca

-vaya ,así que la pequeña Sakura aun tiene ese punto débil-dice riendo maliciosamente

-para por...favor-digo riendo y tratando de zafarme .Así nos la pasamos todo el camino entre juegos risas y pequeñas discusiones ,podría aguantar este fin de semana así.

llegamos al hotel ,el cual se llama Li Paradise o algo así iba ,la orientadora hablaba sobre las reglas y luego de media hora de reglas y mas reglas ,comienza a asignar las habitaciones por grupo de dos

-bien quiero que se junten con la persona con la cual se sentaron en el autobús ,esa sera su pareja de habitación -dice la orientadora ,lo cual me deja descolocada " _maldita sea porque tuve que sentarme con el , porque porque porque "_ me repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza.

cuando fuimos ambos a buscar la llave de la habitación la orientadora se quedo como diciendo : es juego cierto ,en fin al ver que nuestros grupos eran impares termino dejándonos a ambos en la misma habitación .entramos al cuarto ,era muy lindo y sencillo ,estaba en colores blanco y crema,eran dos camas " _gracias a dios "_ una televisión HD perfecta para poder jugar con mi consola Wii ,un baño con bañera y era bastante elegante .tire mi maleta en la cama junto con mi bolso ,abrí la maleta para acomodar las cosas que se puedan romper como mi consola ,los coloque en el gavetero y volví a la maleta para seguir con mi tarea ,solo nos dieron 30 minutos para organizarnos y cambiarnos la ropa del instituto ,pero el idiota me lo impidió,me tiro a la cama y se recostó sobre mi.

-pe..pero que estas haciendo -digo con todo los colores en el rostro

-eres tan suave ,no se que rayos he echo con mi vida -dice aun en la misma posición

-te has vuelto loco -digo tratando de pararme

-mmmmm ,puede ser -dice mirándome a los ojos -vaya vaya ,mira que tenemos aquí la chica que niega que yo le gusto esta sonrojada a mas no poder -dice riendo ,yo frunzo el ceño y parece que es algo para que se ria mas -te ves tan tierna así,tan frágil y pequeña -luego acerca su rostro a mio y que creen que sucede nada mas y nada menos que besarme ,el tipo me vuelve a besar y para colmo me gusta y le correspondo .se separa unos cuantos centímetros de mi tan solo que le permita hablar y dice -te puedo hacer una pregunta -y yo como una idiota sin remedio asiento como uno de esos muñequitos de los que están en los coches -bien ,quiero que seas sincera conmigo ¿de acuerdo ?-dice acariciando mi rostro yo solo vuelvo a asentir -que es lo que sientes por mi en realidad -dice mirándome ,pero ya no me mira con esos ojos de pilluelo sino como si estuviera triste ,y sus ojos ya no tuvieran brillo, no me gusta verlo así ,me rompe el corazón ver esa mirada

-tengo que responder -digo volteando a ver a otro lado

-si tienes que responder ,y se sincera conmigo quieres ,cualquier respuesta lo entenderé

-mmmmmmm,tengo que hacerlo -digo volviéndolo a mirar

-que si demonios ,quieres darte prisa que no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo

-aaaggg ,yo no siento...-que mierda porque no lo puedo decir -me rindo si me rindo eres un maldito lava mentes ,te amo feliz ,me gustas demasiado desde el maldito día en que te conocí

-no estas jugando cierto porque si es así yo...-no lo deje terminar ,lo agarre del rostro y lo bese como si no hubiese un mañana ,el me correspondió inmediatamente ,al cabo de unos segundos sentía que mi cuerpo me ardía y la ropa se me hacia un estorbo así que comencé a quitarle los botones de la camisa pero no me dejo .

-quieta fierecita ,tenemos toda la noche para eso ,pero ahora no

-porque no -le digo haciendo un puchero y ríe y dice

-primero porque no tenemos tiempo para eso ,si acaso tenemos unos minutos para poder terminar de ordenar nuestras cosas y cambiarnos y segundo apuesto todo lo que tengo a que aun eres virgen ,por lo cual debemos tener tiempo para eso de acuerdo -dice acariciándome el rostro ,yo estoy encendida en rojo ,creo que si me ponen al lado de la nariz de Rodolfo ni me distingo ,por el comentario que ha echo sobre que soy virgen ,mas tarado no puede ser .yo solo asiento para no parecer mas tonta de lo que ya he de parecer .el se levanta y me ayuda a levantarme ,pero cuando empiezo a caminar me agarra de la cintura y me susurra al oído

-fierecita ,puedo hacerte otra pregunta

-si ,pero que sea rápido-digo para que no se note mi nerviosismo

-bien-me voltea para ponerme frente a frente a el -me harías el honor de ser mi novia de verdad ,y que no solo sea para espantar a tu acosador

-como sabias que te utilizaría para alejarlo a el -pregunto impresionada

-por dios ,puedo ser cualquier cosa pero no idiota ,ahora puedes responder a mi pregunta

-mmmmm no se tendría que pensarlo

-como que tendrías que pensarlo si hace un rato has dicho

-es broma ,no es para tanto -digo inclinándome de puntas para poder besarlo ,ya que es demasiado alto yo si acaso le llego al hombro ,lo beso con pasión y entrega ,el me corresponde y al parecer eh cumplido mi objetivo de calentarlo ,ya que empieza a pasear sus manos por mi cintura y comienza a bajarme la falda ,luego sube a mi camisa y la comienza a desabrochar ,cuando me encuentro en ropa interior me separo de el , y lo dejo totalmente confundido

-lo siento amor ,pero como has dicho ,no hay tiempo para eso es una lastima no ,pero bueno -digo acercándome a mi maleta y sacando mi traje de baño color verde oscuro de dos piezas ,un pantalón corto y una blusa del mismo color que el bañador ,luego me dirijo al baño para poder cambiarme pero antes de cerrar la puerta lo miro ,el esta sentado en su cama mirándome con una sonrisa de lado y le digo -por cierto gracias por ayudarme a desvestirme -le tiro un beso con las manos y luego me encierro "creo que este fin de semana sera mucho mas divertido de lo que pensé"

...

 **bien aquí esta el cap.2 ,se que les prometí que desde este capitulo en adelante abría lemon ,pero tuve algunos problemas al tratar de subirlo y tuve que volver a reescribir el cap .(esto fue una lección para que aprenda aguardar bien las cosas )por lo que tengo la mente totalmente estropeada ,ya que cambie las historia (o al menos este cap )ya que no recordaba nada de nada ,de lo que había escrito ,pero les prometo que se los recompensare .**

 **ATT:lili-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**CCS no es de mi propiedad sino de las grandiosas CLAMP ,en cambio la historia si es al 100% mía .**

 **Cap.3 :Un día agotador**

Estábamos caminando hacia el punto de encuentro que la orientadora nos había dicho .Íbamos agarrados de las manos y,mis amigas al vernos así ,comenzaron a gritar como posesas ,lo que hace que se me suban todos los colores al rostros .cuando llego junto a ellas me agarran de brazo haciendo que me separe de Shaoran y comienzan con sus preguntas

-yyyyyy,no me digas que te acorralo -dice Sonomi ,yo solo asiento con la cabeza

-ayyy padre ,pensé que serias mucho mas difícil de convencer , si hasta me has hecho perder un apuesta con Tomoyo -dice Yary mirando a la mencionada ,quien solo reía por lo bajo ,lo que me hace reír

-de que te ríes mujer,esto no es gracioso -dice Naoko

-de nada ,se los aseguro es que parecen como si esto fuera algo malo -digo riendo

-ella tiene razón ,yo por mi parte esperaba desde hace siglos que la cabezona desistiera ,saben lo que es escuchar a un hombre pidiendo concejos de conquista ,es como si los hombres ahora fuéramos nosotras -dice Aylin haciendo que todas nos riamos como unas chifladas

-Sakurita ,y no llegaron a hacer algo indebido -dice Tomoyo

-algo indebido ,a que te refieres

-mujer no te nos hagas que no estas hablando con Meiling y Yann ,,nosotras si que sabemos muy bien tu naturalidad así que suelta todo lo que tengas que decir -se mofa Rika

-bien bien ,digamos que primero lo intente yo pero el me detuvo ,y después hice que el lo hiciera y lo detuve yo ,lo que me causa mucha risa -digo riendo

-chicas chicas ,después siguen hablando de sus pervertidas acciones ,tenemos que prestarle atención a la orientadora ahora -dice Eriol ,que se me había pegado por detrás

-bien!-respondimos todas al unisono ,nos acercamos a los demás y no me di cuenta cuando Shaoran estaba a mi lado y me tomo posesiva mente por la cintura ,parecía algo irritado

La orientadora hablaba y hablaba y hablaba ,y yo si acaso pude entender que teníamos tres horas para hacer lo que queramos y luego tendríamos que cambiarnos formalmente ,no se para que cosa .luego de toda esa charla de lo que no capte casi nada por estar prestando atención a Shaoran ,todos se dispersaron y solo quedamos el grupo de Shao y el mio

-y que creen que deberíamos hacer -dice Eriol ,mirándome guasonamente mientras me hacia señas para que mirara a marcos y particularmente estaba con el ceño fruncido ,lo que me daba a pensar que había ocurrido algo para que esos dos estuvieran así

-mmmm,no se ustedes pero yo iré a comer ,alguien me acompaña -digo

-estas loca ,aun tienes hambre mujer ,pero si venias todo el camino comiendo -dice Yann ,lo que nos hace reír a Tomoyo ,Sonomi ,Eriol y a mi ,soy como un barril sin fondo

-ayyyssss,pero eso solo era para sostenerme niña -digo en un tono dramático

-Sak,ten cuidado ,tan solo falta que luego el traje no te quede ,hay si que te mataría -dice Mei

-prometido -digo con una sonrisa -y tu me vas acompañar o te quedaras todo el día con esa cara -le digo a Shaoran ,quien me mira con el ceño fruncido ,pero luego se relaja y asiente

-claro -luego nos alejamos de los demás y nos dirigimos al buffet ,hay me serví de todo y mucho mas de los postres

-Sak,si sigues comiendo dulces te dolerá la barriga

-a ver ,y yo cuando traje a mi padre -me mofo ,haciendo que se ria -ahora que estas mas calmado ,me puedes decir que tenias hace unos momentos

-no es nada ,no te preocupes -dice quitándole importancia

-quiero saber A-HO-RA -insisto

-alguna vez te han dicho que eres muy entrometida -dice con una ceja alzada

-ehh,acaso se me había olvidado mencionarlo -digo pensando en que tal vez olvide decirle eso

-vaya así que estas cociente de que eres una cotilla

-al cien por ciento,así que habla

-luego te diré si,mejor termínate tu pastel o me lo como yo -dice cogiendo un pedazo con su tenedor y llevándoselo a la boca

-noooo ,es mio -digo cogiéndolo y terminado de comérmelo ,lo que a el le causa risa

cuando salimos del buffet ,caminamos a la playa ,allí nos encontramos a Aylin y Eriol jugando volleyball y no unimos ,fue un chicos contra chicas ,y duramos como una hora y media jugando hasta que ellos nos ganaron .cuando terminamos nos tiramos al piso ,el cual era arena y era bastante cómoda ,parecíamos ballenas encalladas lo que me causa risa .luego de eso dimos una vuelta por el lugar y cuando menos nos esperábamos ya habían pasado las tres horas ,nos dependimos y nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos cuartos ,cuando nos encontrábamos allí cerré la puerta y rápidamente me le colgué en la espalda a Shaoran

-mas vale que me digas ahora ,o no te vuelvo a hablar mas nunca -le susurro al oído

-pero bueno ,desde cuando me he convertido yo en un caballo -inquiere de manera burlona

-desde ahora -digo riendo ,el me acerca a la cama y me baja despacio -vennnnnn! dime que es lo que te dio hace rato -digo ya sentada en la cama ,mientras le tiraba del brazo y hacia que se recostara en mis piernas

-a ver ,ay alguna manera de que se te quite lo curiosa -dice divertido ,mientras me miraba a los ojos

-nop ,no la hay así que habla -digo seriamente

-bien señorita ,lo que me sucedió fue ,que tu queridisimo amigo me la monto diciendo que no podía ser tu novio porque ya tenias ,yo le pregunte que quien y el respondió "yo amigo ,así que aléjate de mi chica " justo como lo he dicho y si no fuera por Eriol ,te juro que ya le hubiera partido la cara -dice con el ceño fruncido

-awwww,que tierno eres ,para la próxima hablo con Eriol para que no se entrometa

-por dios ,que mala eres ,acaso quieres ver al afeminado ese retorciéndose en el suelo

-ufff,ni te imaginas cuanto tiempo llevo deseándolo ,lo hubiera hecho yo misma si pudiera ,pero ya sabes las niñas buenas no hacen cosas así

-siii ,ya buena que eres -dice irónicamente -eres un ángel caído del cielo mujer -dice besándome

-lose no tienes que decírmelo -digo coquetamente -ahora sera mejor que nos cambiemos de acuerdo

el se puso un traje negro que le quedaba de muerte ,estaba como para comérselo con chocolate .yo me puse un vestido verde que me llegaba hasta las rodillas ,con un corte en uno de los lados para permitirme caminar mejor ,unos tacones negros y en el pelo solo me hice dos pequeñas trenzas las cuales entrelace .

-acaso no te maquillaras -me pregunta un incrédulo Shaoran

-odio el maquillaje ,por eso no lo uso ,si acaso me pongo labial y es solo cuando lo veo necesario ,lo que en este caso me da que no -digo volteando a mirarlo.

-por dios ,entonces estoy con una barbie al natural -se burla

-jaja que gracioso -digo poniendo los brazos en jarra -sera ,mejor que camines payaso -digo caminando hacia la puerta

-como digas jefa -dice riendo y agarrándome de la cintura

cuando llegamos nuevamente al punto de encuentro la orientadora nos guio hasta un restaurante que parecía desolado ,no se escuchaba ni el sonido de un grillo ,como en las películas .cuando entramos habían dos personas sentados al final de una enorme mesa ,el hombre era bastante serio y tenia una mirada fría ,es como si no expresara ningún sentimiento , era alto ,ojos color azul profundo y su pelo era castaño achocolatado si mal no entendí es Hien Li y es el dueño del hotel .en cambio la mujer era bastante cariñosa ,y tenia una sonrisa encantadora ,era de estatura baja ,ojos color ámbar ,tez bronceada y el pelo color negro ,tenia un gran perecido con Shaoran aunque tal vez sean cosas mías,se llama Ieran Li

el almuerzo paso bastante tranquilo ,en un momento todo se volvió un silencio fúnebre ,a excepción de la pareja que estaba hablando

-no se ,la chica es bastante linda y todo ,pero no se si con esa belleza sea merecedora de nuestro hijo

-vamos no seas tan negativo ,es linda ,y de seguro a de ser bastante inteligente

-si claro -dice Hien ,luego me doy cuenta de que no estaban hablando nuestro idioma sino alemán ,lo que me emociono porque parece que mis clases están dando fruto ,entonces siento que alguien me toma del brazo ,cuando volteo veo a Shaoran quien me susurra

-es de mala educación ,escuchar conversaciones ajenas -lo que hace que todos los colores se me suban al rostro

unos minutos después Ieran habla

-bien ,ya que todos estamos aquí que le parece si comenzamos el concurso de una vez ,tienen dos horas para prepararse todas sus cosas se encuentran en estos momento en el camerino ,así que no tienen nada de que preocuparse .-dice ,acto seguido todos se retiran de la mesa ,pero uno de los mayordomos ,me toca el hombro haciendo que centre mi atención en el .

-señorita necesito que me acompañe ,sígame por favor ,el señor y la señora Li quieren verla -al decir eso sentí que los nervios me invadían ,pero aun así lo seguí ,el me señalo una puerta y me había dicho que cuando entrara cerrara la puerta .

cuando entre y cerré la puerta como se me había indicado ,sentí la mirada fría de Hien lo que me tenso ,pero luego de ver como Ieran me sonreía me sentí un poco relajada

-por fin ,tenemos el gusto de conocerte Sakura ,yo soy Ieran Li la madre de Shaoran

-y yo Hien Li ,es un gusto conocerte -dice Hien dándome la mano sonriendo ,por diossss que el señor de hielo sonríe .al decir eso de que son los padres de Shaoran no se ni que hacer,pero trate de de relajarme

-el gusto es mio -digo sonriendo ,luego de que Hien se separa de mi ,siento unos brazos agarrarme y doy un salto por el susto

-niña ,no te preocupes que no te voy a matar -dice Shaoran burlándose

-es que me asustaste-digo asiendo un puchero

-bien -dice sonriendo -y que dicen de ella -dice mirando a sus padres

-es toda una lindura -dice Ieran

-es sincera lo que es bueno ,pero aun así debemos de hacerle unas preguntas -dice Hien con una sonrisa ,por dios y pensar que ese señor sonreía

-con gusto responderé cada una de ellas -digo con una sonrisa ,ya mas calmada .Shaoran me agarra de la mano y me hace sentar en un sillón a su lado ,no se ni cuantas preguntas conteste ,hasta que me dieron tregua y nos dijeron que podíamos ir con los demás chicos de nuestros grupos .

cuando entre al camerino ,todo estaba hecho un desastre yann y meiling iban de un lado a otro sin estar maquilladas ,marcos y eriol ,sentados en un sillón sin hacer nada ,y sonomi y naoko tratando de hacer algo con todos ellos " _este día mas largo no ha de poder ser "_

-pero bueno que se supone que hacen ,ya deberían de estar cambiados !-grito y todos se quedan quietos

-sakura ,por fin viniste ,estos muchachos no quieren cooperar y las chicas andan de un lado a otro sin ni siquiera hacer nada-dice sonomi

-bien ,sono maquilla a a las chicas y yo a los chicos ,luego quiero que después de que todos estén maquillados todos se vayan a cambiar inmediatamente entendido .

y con eso sonomi y yo nos pusimos a maquillar ,las chicas debían de llevar una sombra rosa y blanca ,con una labial rojo intenso y de peinado una coleta alta ,a excepción de yann y yo ,nosotras debíamos tener el pelo suelto con una diadema blanca ,y los chicos solo llevaban polvo y un poco de sombra blanca .en cambio los trajes de las chicas ,eran hermosos ,parecían ángeles ,literalmente con aquel traje de ángel lo aparentaban al cien por cien y los chicos con las mallas que tenían estaban re-monos ,cuando todos estábamos listos salimos y escucho un chillido a mi lado

-ayyysss pero que monas están -chilla aylin

-ayyyy nooo ,no te me pegues ,que si nos ven se arma una buena -digo dramáticamente ,ya que en su grupo iban vestidos de demonios y cuando veo a shaoran uffff ,creí quedarme sin aliento ,estaba tan sexy así ,que le quitaba el aliento a cualquier chica que pasara a su lado

-vaya ,vaya ,parece que ya encontré a mi ángel-dice el ,con cara de pilluelo,mientras trataba de besarme

-ni se te ocurra ,que luego me dañas el maquillaje -digo poniendo mi mano frente a su rostro ,lo que lo hace reír

-de acuerdo ,pero recuerda que esta noche no te me escapas angelito -me susurra al oído

-uffff,entonces tendré que escapar desde ahora -digo poniendo mis manos contra mi pecho ,dramáticamente .

en ese momento comenzó el concurso de ballet ,el primer grupo hizo su coreografía con mucha gracia y elegancia ,y el segundo por igual ,para entonces llego nuestro turno ,nos colocamos en el escenario justo como lo ensayamos :sonomi ,naoko y meiling en la parte de atrás haciendo un solo y yann con eriol y yo con marcos .Todo iba bastante bien ,cada paso ,salio a la perfección ,entonces en la ultima posición en el que yann y yo debíamos dar a parecer que besábamos a nuestras parejas ,marcos se corrió y me beso demasiado fuerte ,era como si quisiera descargar to*a su ira en mi ,como consecuencia sentí como se me partió el labio ,pero aun así aguante a que terminara todo . entonces salí corriendo al camerino sin fijarme en nada ni nadie y me encerré .

cuando me mire en el espejo ,vi como me corría sangre del labio y escuche que tocaban la puerta insistentemente no le preste atención sino se liaría una bien grande .busque el alcohol en mi bolso y un poco de algodón y empece a pasarlo por mi labio ,sentía el ardor y tenia ganas de gritar de dolor ,pero si lo hacia podría llamar la atención .

entonces cesaron los golpes en la puerta ,pero luego se escucho un golpecito leve y luego una voz

-sakura querida ,soy Ieran ábreme por favor -dice con ese tono suave ,entonces me acerque a la puerta ,abrí y le deje pasar para luego volver a cerrarla rápidamente .

-cariño que es lo que te sucede -dice mirándome en busca de alguna lecion y cuando me mira el rostro se acerca a mi -ayyy por dios ,que es lo que te ha sucedido

-esto ...pues ...si le digo no le dirá a shaoran verdad -inquiero con una ceja alzada ,ella asiente con la cabeza y le cuento lo ocurrido -no le vas a decir ¿cierto?

-bueno eso no se cariño,si se entera de que alguien te ha hecho eso ,se liara una grande ya que saco el temperamento de su padre y...

-leran!,por favor ya lo conozco y yo misma se lo diré cuando vea el momento adecuado ,así que por favor no le digas nada ,y tampoco a Hien ¿siiiiii?-digo poniendo ojos llorosos

-bien! ,pero no hagas esa cara te pareces a mi hija shiefa por dios

-biennnn ,gracias -digo abrazándola

-y como planeas ocultarlo

-eh ,pues con un poco de labial se arregla -digo sonriendo ,y cogiendo el labial rojo para aplicármelo ,cuando lo hago la miro y inquiero

-¿que tal?

-como si nada hubiera pasado -dice sonriendo ,en eso ***imo* y ni siquiera un segundo había pasado cuando sentí a shaoran en frente de mi ,no me dio tiempo ni a decir la primera letra de abecedario cuando ya estábamos lejos de los demás

-que tienes ,porque has salido corriendo -dice preocupado mirándome de arriba a bajo

-no es nada es que con la prisa que tenia vistiéndome ,ate las zapatillas demasiado fuerte-digo con una sonrisa tímida ,el suspira aliviado

-de acuerdo ,para la próxima deja de ser tan distraída cabezona ,que gran escándalo el que habías hecho

-sip,lo siento -digo apenada

-no te preocupes -dice tratando de besarme entonces pongo mi mano frente a su rostro

-el maquillaje ,se te olvida

-por dios ,aun sigues con eso -dice ,en eso se escucha al presentador llamando a su grupo-mas te vale que me recompenses este sufrimiento -dice dándome un tierno beso en la mejilla

-por supuesto ,suerte -digo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios aguantando el dolor ,el solo sonrió y se fue con los demás .

las demás presentaciones trascurrieron tranquilamente ,y en cuanto terminamos mencionaron a los finalistas ,entre los que estábamos el grupo de shao y el mio ,luego shaoran y yo nos dirigimos a nuestro cuarto ,estábamos destrozados

en cuanto entre al cuarto ,me quite el atuendo y me desmaquille ,cuando termine me puse mi pijama ,ya luego me bañaría ,y encendí la consola

-shaaaooooo,quieres jugarrrrrr -digo mostrándole un control y poniendo un rostro aniñado

-por supuesto ,como decirte que no-dice tomando el mando y sentándose a mi lado en el suelo .Duramos como dos horas jugando como unos seis juegos y en todos solo hubo un ganador

-por diosss ,shaoran ,pensé que podrías vencerme al menos en uno,uno sólito ,venga que así no hace gracia -digo soltando el mando

-pero bueno de que tanto te quejas ,en donde rayos has aprendido a jugar así -dice recostándose en mis piernas

-mmmmmm déjame pensar ,por mi hermano ,yukito ,yue ,mi papa,ademas de eriol ,digamos que aprendí de los mejores y ahora me he convertido en su maestra-digo sonriendo ,pero el no sonríe y pone el rostro serio y una mirada terriblemente fría " _por dios ,ahora si que se parece a su padre_ "pienso ,mientras siento como me recorre un escalofrió

-quien te ha hecho eso -dice tocándome el labio _"maldita sea ,se me ha olvidado "_

-te lo diré ,cuando cambies esa cara -digo mirando hacia otro lado

-sakura...

-que sakura ni que sakura ,ya te he dicho que si quieres que te diga debes cambiar ese rostro tan frio jum- digo haciendo un puchero ,el suspira

-bien ,ya por favor dime -dice tomando mi rostro para que le mirara a los ojos

-bien ,pues ...bueno...esto ...-suspiro -lo que sucede es que al final de la coreografía ,marcos me tenia que besar pero parece que se le fue la mano y al hacer se me partió el labio ,pero por favor no le hagas nada no quiero que le mates tu -suelto rápidamente ,esperando su reacción

-maldita sea sakura ,porque no me habías dicho -dice parandoce de golpe

-por que sabia como reaccionarias ,ademas como dicen ,mejor tarde que nunca -digo parándome también

-me importa una mierda ese maldito dicho ,demonios mujer por rayos permitiste eso -grita exaltado

-porque me a dado la puta gana de hacerlo ,pero bueno y tu quien te crees para regañarme ami ,ademas ya hablare con el mañana y me desquitare una que otra cosa ,así que hazme el maldito favor de tranquilizarte o lo hago yo -le grito

-que me tranquilice dice ,que me tranquilice ,como rayos quieres que me tranqu..-no e deje terminar ,cuando me había lanzado a sus labios ,le devoraba la boca apasionadamente como si la vida se me fuera en ello ,luego me separo y veo que se encuentra menos histérico

-ya estas mejor ,o tengo que volver a besarte para tranquilizarte -inquiero con una ceja alzada

-a ver ,ahora utilizas mis propios métodos ,en mi contra-dice riendo

-sip,y parecen que dan buenos resultados -digo sonriendo-venga tranquilízate ,por ahora solo quiero una cosa y quiero que la cumplas ,así que deja toda la masacre ,golpes y sangre de lado ,que de eso me encargo yo de acuerdo -digo besándolo de nuevo ,el me alza para tenerme a su altura y yo enrosco mis piernas a su cintura .

entonces me lleva hasta una de las camas y me deja caer en ella ,sin separarnos ni un milímetro le quite la ropa que llevaba dejándolo en boxel ,mientras el me recorría la boca con su lengua ,luego el se separo de mi y me susurro al oído

-mi deseo por ti a crecido como no te puedes ni imaginar pequeña -diossss con esas palabras puede conmigo

con una sensual sonrisa ,le beso y el me corresponde .le muerdo el labio labio inferior ,mientras el me quitaba la pijama que llevaba ,cuando ya no la sentí ,shaoran me separo las piernas haciendo me gritar y se arrodillo ante mi .shaoran dejándose llevar por la lujuria me cogió las piernas y se las puso una en cada hombro para finalmente agarrarme el tanga y rompérmelo haciendo que suelte un gemido .

poniendo sus manos en mi trasero ,me atrajo hacia el y abriéndome a su antojo,se lanzo a mi sexo húmedo y su boca donde yo mas anhelaba y el mas deseaba ,y deseosa de mas me deje llevar por el morbo del momento .

dispuesta a disfrutar de aquella pasión ,me arquee y me abrí para el sin ningún al sentir mi apasionamiento .chupo,lamió y exploro mi sexo con verdadero *ebocion , yo gemir y ronronear mimosa, cada vez que me tocaba el clítoris .

tenia los ojos vidriosos por la lujuria ,la exaltación y el frenesí que sentía al sentir su lengua revolotear en mi sexo ,y movida por el deseo me apreté contra su boca al sentir que me venia un orgasmo delicadeza con una mano shaoran me abría los pliegues de mi sexo ,para seguir lamiendo mi clítoris .lo cogía entre sus diente ,tiraba de el y lo absorbía con fervor ,mientras una y otra vez yo gemía y enloquecía .

cuando shaoran ya no pudo mas se separo de mi ,fue hacia mi rostro ,me beso y luego se dirigió hacia su mesita de noche que había al lado de su cama ,tomando un preservativo y rasgando el envoltorio con los dientes se lo coloco y me susurro al oído haciéndome reír

-te prometo ,pequeña,que la siguiente vez sera mas larga

luego siento como los dedos de su mano,condujeron su pene hasta mi entrada y me penetro de una estacada haciéndome chillar de dolor

-perdón ,cariño ,pero te prometo que se te pasara de acuerdo -dice el con una voz suave y cargada de erotismo ,yo asiento con la cabeza.

entonces el comenzó a moverse dentro de mi despacio ,hasta que ya no sentía dolor y me deleitaba con sus movimiento ,los cuales cada ves iban mas rápidos

-rodéame con las piernas -me pidió y yo obedecí sin rechistar ,estaba hechizada ,tremendamente colgada por ese chico ,e comenzó a entrar y salir ,una y otra vez ,mientras yo gemía siendo observada por el .el calor que nuestros cuerpos desprendía hacia el momento mas promete*or,yo temblaba con cada embestida al sentir como mi vagina se contraía y yo jadeaba de lujuria al sentirme penetrada por aquel hombre .de pronto arquee mi cuerpo al llegar al climax ,y el,soltando un brusco gruñido,se dejo llevar ,dejándose caer agotado sobre mi hombro.

permanecimos aci durante un largo tiempo mientras nuestras respiraciones volvían a la norma,luego yo hablo

-quiero repetir lo que acabamos de hacer en la bañera ,¿que te parece la idea ?-digo mirándolo sensualmente

-me parece una idea estupenda -dice acercándose a mi y besándome ." _por diosssss,que alguien me ayude que me lo como!"_

 **...**

 **bien chicos aquí les traigo el cap 3,lamento muchísimo la tardanza ,pero es que eso de las fiestas y el regreso a clases me tiene terriblemente atareada ,`por lo que tendré que subir un cap cada semana ,pero los haré lo mas largos posible para recompensarles .espero que les aya gustado y cualquier sugerencia estaré agradecida de poder leerlas .**

 **ATT:lili-chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**CCS no es de mi propiedad sino de las grandiosas CLAMP, en cambio la historia si es mía ,de mi linda y loca imaginación .**

 **Helloo! mis amores ,como están me extrañaron... ok puede que no pero yo si a ustedes ,lamento muchísimo desaparecer ,pero como ya explique en mi otra historia estaba atareada y vuelta loca con la tarea , lo siento mucho , pero fíjense que si pensaba en ustedes ,sino a mi que la historia simplemente se quede en mi cabeza y todo súper , pero noppppp pensé en ustedes y en que de seguro querrán matarme .**

 **Bueno vuelvo y digo , lo siento un montón , pero que vayan sabiendo esta historia como dice el titulo solo abarca a un fin de semana por lo que sera corta ,no se creo que con tres o cuatro cap mas se acaba ,así que tratare de terminarlos durante estos fin de semanas , no digo día porque sino me arrastran ,simplemente serán los fines de semana .**

 **Ahora si ya pueden comenzar a leer mis amores .**

 **Cap.4: Reunión familiar.**

 **bip bip bip bip ...**

Puta alarma ,por que joder sonara a estas horas si teníamos la mañana libre .Me levante pesadamente y mire a mi alrededor ,todo estaba hecho un desastre ,entonces recordé lo que sucedió anoche y se me formo una sonrisa inconsciente .Veo que Shaoran comienza a moverse y taparse la cara con la sabana ,yo se la retiro y hablo...

\- A ver perezoso , levántate porque si yo no duermo nadie lo hará.

-Joder Sakura ,dame un respiro tengo sueño-dice colocando su mano sobre sus ojos.

-Pues lo siento mucho , pero ahora si mal no recuerdo tu pusiste esa maldita alarma que me despertó -digo frunciendo el ceño.

-Joder -dice mas para si mismo que para que yo lo escuche.

-¿Que joder que ?-inquiero confundida .

-Tenemos que levantarnos -dice incorporándose -les prometí a mis padres que iríamos a su suite ,así que no hay marcha atrás -dice bostezando.

-wwooouu, y hasta ahora me dices -digo en reproche.

-Lo siento preciosa, pero no puedo decirles que no y menos a mi madre.

-Y porque a tu madre , ella parece mucho mas pasiva que tu padre- digo confundida.

-Digamos que tiene el mismo defecto que tu -dice levantándose y dirigiéndose al baño .

-Ja ja ,que gracioso -digo al entender lo que dijo , en eso no vuelve a hablar y comienza a caer el agua de la ducha .

Me levanto y al dar el primer paso siento un dolor pulsante " _así que a esto se referían con el dolor de la primera vez " ,_ camino hacia el mini-bar y me sirvo un poco de agua ,luego voy hacia mi maleta y comienzo a buscar que ponerme , me decido por una blusa ancha blanca con letras azules , un pantalón largo azul oscuro y unos tacones negros no muy altos .

Cuando volteo al no escuchar la ducha durante un buen rato , veo a Shaoran ya vestido ,llevaba un t-shirt blanco un poco ajustado de modo que se marcaran sus abdominales ,un pantalón azul oscuro y unos tenis negros Jordán, " _padre se ve tan sexy , que juro por mi madre que babearía"._

-Que tanto miras enana , acaso piensas quedarte parada todo el día idolatrando mi maravilloso cuerpo -dice burlón.

-Ohhh vaya no lo había pensado , solo quería sacarte los ojos y clavarlos en el techo de mi pared para verlos cada que me acueste .

-Joder que cruel y macabra eres -dice asiéndose el ofendido .

-Si si yo también te amo-digo haciendo caso omiso a lo dicho antes .

Cuando me bañe y me vestí , fuimos a la suite de sus padres ,toco dos veces y el mismo señor de ayer ,si ese mismo que ve iba a matar de un infarto al decirme que los padres de Shaoran querían verme ,abriera la puerta sonriente .

-Buenos días joven Shaoran -padre que habla monisimo .

-Buenos días Wei ,¿y mis padres?.

-se encuentran en la sala principal -dice caminando y le seguimos ,habré una puerta bastante elegante y nos deja a la vista a los padre de Shaoran y dos chicas mas ,de las cuales creo no haber visto nunca en mi vida .

-Ohhh, Sakura querida cuanto me alegra que hallas venido -dice Ieran acercándose a mi y abrazándome.

\- El gusto es mio -digo sonriendo .

-vengan siéntense -dice agarrando de mi mano y la de Shaoran.

-Entonces tu eres Sakura -dice una de las chicas que nunca en mi vida he visto .

-Si ella es Shiefa , así que deja de estar pensando idioteces -dice Shaoran reprendiéndola con la mirada " _acaso no se llevaran bien"._

-Ayyyy hermanito pero que enojon eres -dice haciendo un puchero " _ahhh ya recuerdo ella es la hermana de Shao ,con razón se parecen tanto ,y de seguro la otra también es su hermana_ "- Sa ku ra - dice mi nombre sacándome de mi embobamiento.

-Ehhh, lo ... lo siento -digo apenada - decías algo

-Vaya que te has ido lejos -dice riendo " _no puede negar que es hermana de Shaoran"_ \- decía que es un gusto conocerte en persona , he escuchado mucho de ti y me pareces súper interesante , mi nombre es Shiefa y soy la hermana mayor de el chico lindo a tu lado -dice señalándolo a lo que el mira hacia otro lado , joder esta avergonzado , Shaoran Li esta avergonzado .

-Y yo soy Futie su hermana menor -dice con una sonrisa encantadora .

-El gusto es mio -digo sonriendo a sinceridad , me esta empezando a agradar mucho su familia .

-Sakura- presto toda mi atención en Hien-¿Has pensado en el hecho de casarte ?-ok mi cara ahora es todo un poema , no se ni que decir ,¿ lo he pensado? si muchas veces y hasta he fantaseado con eso , pero joder no es algo que ande diciendo a la gente ,o si debería decirlo ,agggggg.

-Papa!-reprochan los hermanos ,vayan si hasta parecen que son gemelos

-Ustedes callen , no estoy hablando con ustedes -dice dirigiendo su mirada azulada hacia mi .

-Yo pues ... si , si lo he pensado -digo bajando mi cabeza y sonrojándome a mas no poder , entonces siento la mano de Shaoran posarse sobre la mía y luego susurra algo.

-No te dejes llevar por tus impulsos frente a ellos , luego pensaran mal -dice riendo de lado , al entender lo que dice levanto el rostro y sonrió .

-Me alegra oírlo -dice sonriendo.

-Bueno bueno , llego el tiempo de las chicas ahora salen -dice Shiefa sacando a Shaoran y a Hien ,mientras ellos se quejaban .

-Ehhh , por que tienen que salir -digo confundida .

\- Porque es tiempo de hablar cosas de chicas-dice Futie guiñándome un ojo , mientras yo estoy que cada vez entiendo menos .

-Ven hermosa , vamos al cuarto de al lado -dice Ieran y yo solo la sigo , luego de que entremos todas ,Futie cierra la puerta con seguro y comenta- de seguro han de estar pegados a la puerta para escuchar algo - lo que hace que todas nos partamos de risa .

Me agrada la familia de Shaoran , su madre es muy cariñosa , Shiefa tiene un gran sentido del humor , Futie es bastante amigable y Hien el que creí en un principio el hombre de hielo , es realmente agradable y cariñoso . Espera ahora que lo pienso el día de ayer durante el almuerzo estarían hablando de mi , joder me estoy volviendo todo un lio .

 **...**

 **Las amoooooooo.**

 **Att: lili-chan.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CCS no es de mi propiedad ,sino del maravilloso grupo CLAMP ,en cambio la historia si es mía en su totalidad.**

 **Ahora sin mas que decir a LEER!**

 **Cap.5 Un día de preguntas  
**

-Sakura cariño, ven y siéntate por favor -escucho la voz de Ieran , en vez de una suplica sonó como una orden ,asentí y me senté en una silla frente al sofá donde se encontraba ella ,Shiefa y Futie .-bien querida ,lamento si te intimidamos pero tenemos que hacerte unas cuantas preguntas.

-No se preocupe , estaré encantada de responderlas -" _claro que no quiero responder nada ,joder es mi vida privada "_ pensaba en mis adentros ,mientras les sonreía.

-Bien ,entonces ...

-¿Eres virgen?-interrumpe Futie a Ieran," _pero que demonios le pasa a esta chica por la cabeza "._

 _-_ Esto...yo ..pues...era virgen -opte por ser sincera , " _y si no les agradas"_ al demonio de todas formas estaré con el hasta que queramos,punto y final.

-¿A que te refieres con que eras virgen ? todas lo fuimos una vez -dice riendo Shiefa " _genial ahora quedo como una idiota"_.-¿cuando la perdiste?

-Anoche -digo sin nada de vergüenza o timidez, sino me veré intimidada por esas tres.

-ESTAS DICIENDO QUE SHAORAN TE QUITO TU VIRGINIDAD !-grita Futie haciendo todo un escándalo, de seguro que con el grito que pego ,lo escucho todo el hotel.

-Futie!-la reprende Ieran .

-Lo...lo siento -dice calmándose.

-De acuerdo -dice Ieran suspirando - ¿que te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre Sakura?

-Esto ,pues,muchas cosas,como escuchar música ,ver anime ,jugar videojuegos ,etc..-todas se quedan mirándome como si estuviera loca .

-¿Que categoría de anime preferirías Gore o Shoujo?-dice Shiefa " _joder ella ve anime "._

-Gore -digo sin dudar.

-¿Cantante favorito?-pregunta Ieran.

-Ninguno en particular , solo me gusta escuchar música no importa el genero o quien la cante ,no soy de las que se vuelven locas por conocer a sus cantante-amores platónicos .

-¿Que haces durante el día ?-cuestiona Futie.

-Pues ,voy al colegio ,al salir estudio durante unas horas alemán ,voy a clases de ballet ,taekwondo ,y por ultimo hacer mis deberes .-digo con toda normalidad.

-¿Cuantos idiomas sabes ?-dice Ieran.

-pues ... cinco con el alemán -digo y ellas me quedan mirando como si fuera un ser mitológico .

-¿Que piensas estudiar en la universidad ,cariño?-Shiefa.

-Medicina,especialmente en el área de traumatologia y cardiologia- ok ,si antes me miraban como un ser extraño ,ahora sus miradas tienen un brillo extraño.

-¿Desde cuanto te gusta Shaoran?-pregunta Ieran con un brillo en los ojos realmente extraño ,es como si yo fuera el ultimo vaso de agua en el desierto.

-Yo ...esto..desde que le conocí en octavo -digo sonrojándome " _joder,no te sonrojes Sakura ,eso esta prohibido"_ demasiado tarde conciencia.

-¿Le quieres mucho?-Futie.

-Pues ..-suspiro y dejo escapar un poco de la tensión que he acumulado -demasiado , lo suficiente como para haberlo querido casi cuatro años sin siquiera verlo , soñar con un futuro juntos, tener una familia y nunca separarnos , en ese grado de querer me encuentro ,aunque creo que ya es demasiado fuerte para esa palabra ,mas bien lo amo -digo con una sinceridad que me sorprende , ellas se me quedan mirando durante un largo rato y luego se abalanzan a mi ,aplastando mi pobre cuerpo .

...

-Por favor Sakura , dime de que hablaron -suplicaba Shaoran, tenia todo el día en eso ,y yo no quería hablar de aquello para nada.

-He dicho que mas tarde -digo con mi vista fija en los bailarines que se encontraban en el escenario ,eran realmente buenos.

-Mas tarde ,mas tarde ,cuando es mas tarde ,por el amor a dios -dice pasando su mano derecha por su cabello ,haciendo que se vea mas rebelde.

-Mas tarde -digo viéndolo con una sonrisa .

- _El grupo numero dos ,que pase al escenario -_ se escuchaba en los altavoces.

-Me toca , deséame suerte -le digo dándole un suave beso en los labios

-Suerte-dice sonriendo,joder si vuelve a sonreír de esa forma ,juro que lo secuestro y no ve nunca mas la luz del sol.

...

-GANAMOS!-gritamos los de mi grupo , nos encontrábamos celebrando en el bar del hotel ,junto con el grupo de Shaoran.

-Por dios ,parecen niños gritando así - ríe Tomoyo.

-Pues yo aun no he crecido ,no se ustedes-digo haciendo un puchero.

-Estas segura que aun no has crecido, porque lo de anoche no creo que haya sido acto de una niña-susurra Shaoran en mi oído ,haciendo que me recorra un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo.

-Bueno chicos ,aquí los dejo ,yo estoy que ni puedo estar parada ,bye -dice Aylin ,luego de que ella se aya ido ,les siguen Marcos ,Yann ,Sonomi,Yary,Rika , Meiling y Naoko.

-Hermosa dama , me haría el honor de bailar esta pieza conmigo-dice Eriol refiriéndose a Tomi ,a la cual le da un ataque de risa ,por sus ocurrencias

-Claro mi caballero de la armadura plateada-dice riendo ,Shaoran y yo solo nos limitamos a reír.

-Hoy abra salseo entre esos dos -dice Shaoran causando que yo ria mas fuerte .

-Ya lo creo ...-digo y justo cuando iba a hablar aparece una chica pelirroja .

-Shao querido ,que casualidad verte aquí-dice en forma coqueta .

-Melany ,que gusto volver a verte -dice dándole un beso en la mejilla ,listo esta se va directico a mi lista negra.

-Si ,lose , como has estado ,vienes en busca de diversión-dice ignorando por completo mi existencia ,espera ¿en busca de diversión ?ooohhh no no no y no .

-Para nada ,solo he venido a celebrar con mi novia -dice tomando mi mano y sonriéndome ,ese puto ,algo me dice que entre esos dos hubo algo .

-Oh ,mi nombre es Melany Ponce -dice sonriendo con falsedad la chica con nombre de estrella,ha de ser hija de algún famoso ,segurito .

-Sakura Kinomoto ,un gusto Melany -digo sonriendo ,esta hace una mueca y pasa de mi ," _mátala tienes todo el derecho"_ aggg ,cállate puta conciencia ,no me dejas pensar.

-Bueno Shao ,cuando necesites algo solo llámame -dice dándole una tarjeta ,al parecer con su numero ,y luego se va dándole un beso en la mejilla . Conciencia creo que estoy lista para matarla .

-¿Estas bien ?-pregunta Shaoran mirándome.

-Quien ? yo? ,estoy perfecta , mas perfecta que nunca -digo sarcásticamente .

-Oh por dios Sak , ella es solo una amiga -dice , si claro una amiga con derecho a roce ,seguro.

-No me interesa -digo poniéndome de pie ,y caminando hacia mi cuarto.

-Sakura ,por dios ,acaso estas celosa -dice llegando a mi lado .

-No-digo cortante

-Si ,si lo estas-dice ,agggg seguro que tiene esa sonrisa burlona , no quiero verlo.

-He dicho que no ,ahora déjame quieres -digo al borde del enojo ,el se mantiene callado hasta llegar a nuestro cuarto ,cuando cierro la puerta ,este me acorrala contra ella-pero que demonios haces

-Admite que estas celosa

-Que no lo estoy joder ,cual es tu problema ,acaso no le temes a la muerte -digo dedicándole una mirada asesina.

-No viniendo de ti ,vamos solo di que estas celosa y te dejare libre-dice con una sonrisa .

-Que no lo es..-genial ,creo que esto sera nuestro ámbito ,callarnos a besos . Joder , a quien engaño ,me encanta que me bese ,así que le correspondo. Era un beso lento y apasionado ,el cual hacia que toda yo me sumiera en sus encantos.

-¿Mas tranquila ?-pregunta a tan solo unos centímetro de mis labios ,yo solo asiento con la cabeza como un muñequito -bien ,ahora responde preciosa,¿Estas celosa de Melany ?-agg ese nombre ,creo que hasta nauseas me da de solo escucharlo .

-Si estoy celosa ,feliz?-digo de mala manera y el solo me besa , solo que al contrario del anterior , sentía que me iba a caer en cualquier momento , el me alza a su altura y yo enredo mis piernas a su cintura ,sintiendo algo duro contra mi pelvis ,cuando no podemos contener mas la respiración lo miro burlona- es en serio , solo entramos y ya me quieres violar .

-Shhh , no creo que se llame violación ,cuando la victima se deja hacer-dice sonriendo de lado ,yo rio y luego el me besa ,siento como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera mi cuerpo ,poco a poco nos íbamos desasiendo de la ropa hasta quedar en ropa interior ,hasta que ...

-Sakura ! ,habré la maldita puerta -escucho la voz de Tomoyo ,haciendo que nos separáramos . Puta Tomoyo la voy a matar .

-Espera !-digo yendo a mi cama ,tomando mi pijama y colocándomela deprisa ,cuando ya la tengo puesta me dirijo a abrirle pero antes- has el favor de entrar al baño y calmar eso -digo señalando su erección ,el bufa para luego irse al baño .

-Me las voy a cobrar Sakura -dice desde el baño ,lo que me causa risa ,cuando le abro la puerta a Tomoyo esta sonriente ,tanto como el Wason.

-Que es lo que te sucede ahora -digo confundida.

-hoy es noche de chicas ,así que que lamento haber rompido tu nidito de amor,pero nos vamos y tu te quedas aquí -dice empujando a Eriol

-Pero porque tengo yo que quedarme con el maleducado de Shaoran

-Para que le hagas compañía , ahora tu busca tu ropa para la mañana ,hoy hay pijamada -dice haciendo un chillido al final.

-ohhh si que emoción-digo burlona ,mientras camino por mis cosas .

-A ver acaso el idiota de tu novio te ha pegado lo burlón -dice riendo

-Puede ser -digo riendo , luego salimos ha su cuarto en donde ya estaban todas las chicas , no se donde piensa esta que dormiremos.

 **...**

 **Bueno chicas aquí les dejo el siguiente cap. espero que les guste ,comenten y dejen sus ideas y consejos yo gustosa los leeré .**

 **Oh y por cierto ,pasen por mi otro fic Un encuentro con el amor ,se los agradecería mucho ,en ese actualizare en unas horas .**

 **ATT:lili-chan.**


End file.
